Germany
Germany, officially the Federal Republic of Germany (German: Bundesrepublik Deutschland), is a country in West-central Europe. It is bordered to the north by the North Sea, Denmark, and the Baltic Sea; to the east by Poland and the Czech Republic; to the south by Austria and Switzerland; and to the west by France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and the Netherlands. A region referred to as "Germania" inhabited by several tribes, was documented before AD 100. Despite the best efforts of the Roman Empire, this region was never subdued or annexed. Eventually, Germanic tribes played a role in the fall of the Roman Empire. Beginning in the 10th century, German territories formed a central part of the Holy Roman Empire. This entity dissolved in the early 19th century. The modern nation-state of Germany was centered on the state of Prussia, and unified in 1871. The newly formed empire quickly asserted itself in European and global politics, but the empire was shattered and the monarchy removed in 1918 with Germany's defeat in World War I. Anger at this defeat combined with terrible economic conditions in the late 1920s saw the rise of the Nazi Party under Adolf Hitler in 1933. Hitler initiated a foreign policy intent upon placing Germany as the superpower in Europe. Hitler embraced notions of the superiority of the German "race", and the inferiority of other groups, most notably the Jews. Hitler's policy led to World War II and the Holocaust, and in turn led to Germany's absolute defeat in 1945. In 1949, Germany was divided into two separate states—East Germany and West Germany—along the lines of Allied occupation, with the Soviet Union dominating the East, and the Western Allies, the United States in particular, dominating the West. The two states were unified in 1990. Germany in 1632 Germany (or the Germanies) was a collection of separate states during the 17th century and a part of the Holy Roman Empire. It was also the main theater of conflict during the Thirty Years' War. After the Ring of Fire deposited the town of Grantville into Germany, a new timeline was created. Centered on Grantville, various German states became part of the New United States. Later, what was essentially a process of German unification began with the temporarily established Confederated Principalities of Europe and then the United States of Europe, ruled by Emperor Gustavus Adolphus of Sweden with American Michael Stearns as Prime Minister. In 1635, the assassinations of Henry Dreeson and Enoch Wiley, known as the "Dreeson Incident", provoked a large-scale eradication (Operation Kristallnacht) of antisemitic and witch-hunting elements within Germany, as the event was blamed on anti-Semites who had been used by the Huguenot extremists who actually performed the assassinations. By late 1636, the USE included most of the German states, though some minor German states had been incorporated into both the County of Burgundy and the Republic of Essen. Nürnberg remained an independent city-state surrounded by the USE. Oldenburg remained independent, though the possibility of it joining the USE had been under negotiation for years. Its ruler, Anton Günther, was basically stalling to maintain independence as long as he could. Bavaria remained independent until August 1636, and formally independent after that. Still, the USE was, for practical purposes, a unified Germany under another name, and includes more territory than modern Germany. The new German nation is able to recruit, train and equip more soldiers (and hire more mercs) than any other country in Europe and the Middle-East allowing the USE to fight multiple opponents in multiple fronts Parts of Alsace-Lorriane (France) as well as Pomerania (Poland) and Tyrol (Italy) are in the USE Category:Countries Category:1632 series